Honorary Flash
by ShadowNinja16
Summary: Wally kind of adopted Supergirl as a sister, he couldn't help it she's just so sweet and innocent but now he's wondering "SWEET BABY JESUS HAS THIS PLACE ALWAYS BEEN SO DANGEROUS! Bats I need to take Supergirl to the Bat-cave the outside world is to dangerous for her!" "Wally, it's just a paper cut." "I KNOW BUT WHAT ABOUT NEXT TIME ROBIN! WE NEED TO BE PREPRARED! "..." female SB.
1. Chapter 1

Wally did not know how it happened but somehow he had kind of, sort of unofficially adopted Supergirl as a little sister. It was not his fault he felt this way, he was there from the beginning for her, saw the first time she opened her eyes, saw how sad she looked when Superman rejected her, she came home with him. (Even thought it was the only logical solution it's not they could say. "_Supergirl now that we made it together through all kinds of danger to make it outside of the Cadmus building were sending you to stay the weekend with Aqualad to stay in Atlantis! CONGRADUALTIONS! Oh, no wait you need oxygen to survive! Well okay then you can go with Bat- (-BATGLARE-) err...Flash you can go with Flash.) _So Supergirl would spend the weekend with the Flash Family.

Having Supergirl come home with him was...interesting because she was so new to everything, sure she knew what stuff was because it was implanted in her brain but to actually feel and see it all was a whole new experience for her. Wally couldn't help but watch as she moved around his house taking everything in with pure wonder and joy written on her face no matter how hard she tried to hide it. When Iris had asked what exactly had happened to the kids to make them look like they had been run over by a truck.

So then Supergirl decide to make her feel better telling her that, no they had not been run over by a truck. _ " Oh no Ms. Allen don't worry we weren't run over by a truck, we had a building fall on top of us." _Of course this did not make Iris feel better.

The weekend came to an end rather quickly if you asked Supergirl and Wally, but if you asked Robin or Aqualad it felt like it took forever.

When they became an official team and Supergirl was moved into the cave, Wally had mixed emotions about that because he was ecstatic about being a team but would miss having Supergirl so close. _("Dude she was only at your house for one weekend." "Shut it Rob you just don't understand!" "…Whatever.")_ Not that he didn't think that she could take care of herself _("Ya cause she totally kicked your butt." "ROB JUST LEAVE!")_ he just felt better knowing that if he was nearby he could help her if she did need help.

He just felt very protective of her, she was just so new and innocent and the world was cruel and mean and someone had to look after her and the best person to do that in Wally's mind was Wally.


	2. Chapter 2

(So I'm going to jump to first person in this chapter any you guys can tell me which one you like best okay)

So you guys should review and tell me if I should keep doing this story and if so I would greatly appreciate your ideas, if there is something that you think is funny and would like to see in my story please tell me and I might incorporate it in here.

Thanks! And back to the story!

.

.

_Recognize Kid Flash B03_

I was not being overprotective, I wasn't really…okay maybe a little bit but I was just worried about and decided to check on Supergirl and make sure that she was okay. I mean at the end of our first meeting a building fell down and so I'm just protecting everyone involved by checking up on her…at 5:37 in the morning.

_She probably asleep. _I thought as I started heading down the hallway to where I remembered her room to be. As I made it to her door I couldn't help but start to let my thoughts wander. _What am I doing of course she's asleep everyone is asleep at this time of night! Well not the bat family…but that's totally different because there like vampires. _I couldn't help the frown that was slowly appearing on my face as my thoughts started getting off track. _I mean imagine batman with fangs in his mouth it hilarious...Oh not hilarious, not hilarious at all! Bad brain bad! Okay focus Wally stop thinking and just knock on the door…what's the worst that can happen._

I took a deep breath and knocked. I couldn't help but smile as I bounced on the balls of my feet waiting for the door to open…and waiting…and waiting. _Huh maybe she didn't hear me…I'll just try again._

"Supergirl are you awake?" I whispered.

Nothing no footsteps no reply just…nothing.

_Open the door._

_What? No that's an invasion of her privacy you know how mad she'll be!_

_So…you snuck out of your house, ran to the zeta-beam in Central City so that you could go to mount justice, to make sure that Supergirl was okay and now you're not even going to go into her room to check on her?_

_But she's probably asleep._

_So then no one will know you were here._

_I don't like the idea of sneaking around in the dark to spy on Supergirl._

_It's not spying it's just checking to make sure that she doing okay on her first night at Mount. Justice and the Bats sneak around all the time there is nothing wrong with it._

_…__How am I losing an argument with myself?_

_Because you want to see her too, you miss her._

_I know but I've only known her for a few days I shouldn't be this worried._

_Well Wally your acting like a big brother next you'll be reminding her to brush her teeth and not eat snack until after she's had real food._

_Shut-up…just a quick look?_

_Yep and then we will be back home and in bed before anyone knows were gone._

_…__okay fine._

My arm felt like it was moving on its own accord. My heart was beating so loud it was the only thing I could, my hands were getting so sweaty I wasn't even sure they would be able to turn the handle as my fingers closed around the handle.

_Only one way to find out._

The handle turned and the door opened.

"…Wally what are you doing in my room?" said a disembodied voice.

_Really disembodied? It Supergirl you Idiot!_

_I know! But it's so dark I can't see where she is…wait did you just call me an idiot? What the heck were the same person!_

"Wally what are you doing in my room?" repeated Supergirl.

"Um well that is a good question no that is a GREAT question! What am I doing in your room…What am **I **doing in** YOUR** room! Mm would you sleep walking?" I asked.

"No." she replied

_Well at least she's honest._

"I was just worried about you." I stated.

"That's…sweet, sort of." Supergirl said while smirking.

_Well I'm not sure what to do now, I saw her she's okay so…I should probably go home before someone figures out that I'm not in bed._

"Sorry for waking you." I said as I started to leave the room.

"You didn't." she whispered.

I'm not even sure I was supposed to hear it with how quietly she said it. "I didn't what?" I asked.

"Wake me." She replied.

"Then why didn't you open the door when I knocked?" I asked.

She didn't answer me this time and so I was thinking it was probably time for me to go.

"You Hungry?" she asked.

_Aww Supergirl you are so cute I'm a Flash, I'm ALWAYS hungry._

_Are you forgetting were not even supposed to be here, we should go while everyone is still asleep. _

_But it's food!_

_No were going home right now, Iris will be up any minute and when she finds out we're gone she'll wake up Uncle Barry and then we are DEAD!_

_We still have time, just calm down._

_Wallace Rudolph West don't you _

"Sure I could go for a bite." I replied.

_...dare. Why is it you never listen to me?_

_I do, just not right now._

So Supergirl and Wally went the kitchen to have waffles because who doesn't like waffles?

.

.

_Recognize Flash 04._

"KID!"

_…__I am so dead._

_Told you we should have left._

_Shut up._


	3. Chapter 3

_Recognize Kid Flash B03 _

Wally was having a good day, no Wally was having a great day. It seemed to be one of those days that everything just goes your way. He was able to beat his Uncle Barry in a race which never _ever_ happens! Roy wanted to hang out for a little bit, and Flash and Kid Flash put Captain Cold behind bars, and now he'd get to hang out with Supergirl and Robin, it was like nothing could ruin this day.

"Wally!" M'gann called out.

"Hey Miss M, what's up?" He replied.

"I made some cookies, but no one seems hungry." M'gann said while looking dejected.

_Oh well, more for me. _Wally thought as he started shoveling the cookies into his mouth.

"Do you know where Supergirl and Robin are?" Wally asked around a mouth full of food.

"Last I saw they were going to spar." M'gann replied.

"K thanks!" Wally said as he started heading for the training hall.

When Wally made it to the training hall he was not expecting the sight in front of him. Robin was straddling Supergirl's waist, one hand putting a little pressure on her neck and the other one holding her hands above head, they were obviously talking to each other but their words were lost Wally as he stared…and stared…and stared trying to understand what he was seeing when finally…

"GET OFF HER YOU PERVERT!"

"Wha?" was all Robin was able to get out before he was flying across the room and Wally was helping Supergirl to her feet. _(More like dragging her in his haste)_

"GOD ROBIN SHE'S ONLY 16 WEEKS OLD AND YOUR DOING THINGS LIKE THIS TO HER…IT'S…IT'S SICK!" Wally yelled.

"Um…I don't understand what's happening." Supergirl said meekly. _(Yes meekly it seemed like the best way to deal with a speedster that seemed to be having a breakdown.)_

"See Robin _Sweet__ INOCCENT__ young_ Supergirl doesn't even know what you were doing to her!" Wally said fuming.

"Wally...we were training." Robin said like Wally did not just see him on top of Supergirl.

"Oh TRAINING! Is that what the kids are calling it this days." Wally replied sarcastically.

"Ya Wally I was showing Supergirl different tec niches to get out of different types of holds." Robin said starting to get annoyed.

In the blink of a eye Wally was standing in front of Supergirl holding her shoulders with a serious expression on his face.

"You can tell me anything...you know that right?" Wally asked.

"Ummm...CANARY!" Supergirl yelled.

Black Canary showed up in no time looking around the room the for the danger that had scared one of _her _children.

Supergirl ran over to Canary and hugged her around the waist while saying. "Wally's scaring me." Then Supergirl sniffled like she was on the verge of tears.

Then Canary turned to Wally and glared and not any kind of glare like Canary was doing a striate up **bat-glare! **

_Note to self Mommy-bird is just as scary as Daddy-bats._


End file.
